Chained to your love
by Dawn-light dreamer
Summary: 5 years ago, they were practically inseparable. But then she breaks his heart and leaves the WWE for good. What happens when their meeting after 5 years becomes more intense than expected? Will the scars heal in one night alone? Or will she choose her life over him once again? :Set in 2013
1. Back to the WWE

She didn't want to be here in the first place, no, this was definetely not something she had wished for.

But now here she was, walking down the long brightly lit halls, hand in hand with the love of her life, Alex. The forced pearly white smile remained plastered on her face as she didn't want to give any sign to her boyfriend of just how uncomfortable she currently felt.

There was nothing really wrong with being back to the company she had worked for half her life. The WWE had always been her safe haven despite the bruises it brought on her both physically and mentally. The memories it had given her were innumerable which completely outnumbered the physical and mental pain.

She had been the poster girl for as long as she could remember, stepping down from the golden pedestal a few times to give the torch to Sable or some other sexy diva. But it was well known that the Boise Belle was never fond of selling her body. She wanted people to appreciate her wrestling skills more than drool over her sex appeal.

Torrie was a down-to-earth person at heart, always kind, humble and modest. She always tried to bring happiness into others' lives while handling her own troubled one with turbulent relationships and other personal issues. Perhaps it was this cheery side of hers that brought on her face a certain charm.

And perhaps it was this very charm that caused a lot of pain to her heart.

"Hey Torrie! Wow you still looking gorgoeus!" This deep voice rang in her ears and she was suddenly brought back to reality from her train of thoughts. As she looked up at the owner of the voice, her smile widened. This time it was genuine.

Adam Copeland, or who was better known by his ring name "Edge" grinned widely at her. Beside him stood his long time best friend who was clearly gaping at the Idaho beauty "It's been so long Tor!" he finally said with a beaming smile on his face.

This was more than enough for Torrie to leave Alex's side and run over to her two old buddies to lock them both in a bug hug. "You guys" she softly said as both the men picked her up so she could be in level with their height. "I missed you all so much".

"Tell me what brings you here?" Adam asked curiously as they pulled away from her and he eyed her boyfriend who stood a göod distance away, chatting away to a couple of ladies.

"It was nothing. Alex just wanted to meet the superstars and divas backstage rather than at a house show so he brought me along too", the green -eyed replied whilst flashing her pearly whites.

"Oh, so does that mean if given the chance to you alone, you wouldn't come here huh Tor?" Christian said, pretending to be hurt.

"No it's nothing like that. It's just that..." Torrie let out a soft sigh, not wanting to continue. Sensing her discomfort, Adam motioned for Christian to shut up. Both friends were all too aware as to why she suddenly looked uneasy.

Much to their relief, a WWE employee suddenly came over and informed them that the boss was calling them to his cabin. Mumbling hurried goodbyes, Adam and Christian placed a light kiss on either side of her face and walked away.

Alex then came over and grabbed her hand "Shall we move baby? I still want a snap with the Legend Killer."

Torrie nodded her head and the couple began to move deeper down the halls, with the green-eyed beauty never expecting a surprise that lay in the near future for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world?!"

"Whoa! Torrie?"

"Damn, is that really you Wilson?"

Loud cries rang out from every corner as the Boise Belle walked into the lounge area, with Alex keeping a protective arm around her waist. She looked around at the bewildered faces of old friends, silently dreading the moment her green eyes would lock with his blue orbs again.

However, there was no need to fear anything of that sort as in a blink of an eye, her friends surrounded her excitedly, happy to see the blond Idaho beauty after a course of 5 years.

Alex grinned widely at the warm welcome they had just received whilst Torrie flashed her beautiful smile around at the happy faces.

After almost 15 minutes of exchanging greetings and every possible tit bit of news until Torrie really felt like she had summarised the entire course of the part of her life without WWE, the excited chattering softened only to give way to more hugs and kisses.

It felt really good inside to be in the glow of her old friends' company despite the fact that most of them had long left the WWE to pursue other goals or to settle gracefully into their lives like her.

A part of her however couldn't stop wondering where one particular person was. Someone who to Torrie, felt like a bitter sweet memory of her past, someone who she couldn't get rid off despite the fact that they had long parted ways.

Someone who still retained a special place in her heart, despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other in years.

Just at that time, Randy perked up "John isn't here Tor. He's in the gym right now."

For a moment and a moment alone. Torrie's heart fell but she tried not to show the disappointment on her face.

Randy however could sense the sadness in her as her green eyes fell to the floor. But he decided to say nothing.

Much to her relief, her boyfriend decided now was a good time to start a conversation with the very man he had been looking forward to meet since they had walked in the doors of the WWE that night. Before Torrie knew it, the two men began to busily chat away to each other whilst she just stood there, staring in space.

A male voice broke into her reverie and her eyes snapped to the person standing in front of her who just happened to be one of her most favourite people of all time, somene who had been of one of her closest friends ever since she had helped him and her Canadian best friend Trish Stratus to fall in love and spend two blissful years together.

It was none other than the Lionheart himself, Chris Jericho

"Torrie?" he spoke real quietly while the other two men were engrossed in a heavy conversation about the perks of being a baseball player. Before she could manage to say anything, he quietly took her by the arm a little away from them and said,

"You know you should go meet him too. I know it might be tough but I think it's time you sort things out with him. If you remember before all that _drama_ , he used to be your best friend right?"

 _Before she had ruined everything.._

Torrie remained quiet for a long time. She closed her green eyes wearily and almost immediately, his deep ocean eyes flashed across her mind, how he used to stare at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Then they flashed to the last time she looked into them, of how they had been brimming with tears of pain before she left him for good. Her heart broke a thousand times again just to recall that memory.

"I don't know" she finally said in a soft voice. "I'm not sure if he will be happy to see me. Certainly not after what happened between us."

"Trust me Tor" he ran his long fingers through his spiked up blond hair and gave her a wry smile "You never know some things unless you decide to try 'em".

She let out a long sigh, clearly unable to come to a decision. For a seemingly long while, none of them said anything.

That is until Chris decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey Alex" his loud voice startled Torrie for a second. She followed his gaze as her boyfriend suddenly stopped talking to the Viper and looked at him with an expectant smile "Yeah?"

"Mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a minute?"

Torrie's eyebrows shot up at this.

Alex laughed and nodded readily "Oh sure, sure. no problemo. Just promise that she will be back in my safe hands."

Chris smiled back at him. "Of course, I ain't kidnapping her or anytbing"

And before the Boise Belle could realize what was happening, the Fozzie leader grabbed her gently by the arm and began to walk away from the lounge area, excusing himself from the rest of the roster.

"What in the blue hell are you doing Chris?" Torrie finally asked him in a clear voice when they were finally walking down a deserted passage, away from the lounge.

"I ain't letting you sleep tonight wihout meeting him" came the confident reply from the Fozzie leader as he walked straight on without looking back at her. " And that's a promise Torrie"

 _Let me know what you think about this story so far._


	2. Let me be with you again

The pair of blonds seemed to have been walking for a long while in silence. Torrie had no idea as to how to react in this particular situation. A part of her really wanted to slap his arm hard and just go back to the way they had come from.

But another strong part of her which she wouldn't dream of admitting to him or to anyone for that matter yearned to see him again. Not in a major confrontation or a furious argument but perhaps from a good distance away, without his deep blue eyes having seen her.

"Well" the Lionheart suddenly broke the long silence and gazed at her briefly befor saying "We're here."

Instantly, Torrie felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest. A wave of mixed emotions ran over her body. She still didn't know what she was gonna do once she was face to face with him. Especially not after what had happened between them long time ago.

A twist of fate however was mandatory in the life of Torrie Wilson.

Before they could even open the gym doors, the very person for whom they had come there in the first place suddenly opened the it himself.

And in a fraction of second, blue eyes immediately locked onto her beautiful green ones.

Surprise slowly found it's way to his handsome face as he gazed at her intently. His cotton shirt had dark spots of sweat over his torso and sweat glistened from his big strong arms and forehead.

To Torrie's eyes, he looked even more hot in that particular state and she forced herself not to become dazed.

"Hey John. Look who decided to show up tonight after a zillion years" Chris lightly remarked.

The Boise Belle decided to make the first move and spoke in a polite voice "Hey John" accompanied with a friendly smile.

She watched as his eyes grew a darker shade of blue as he frowned a little before replying "Long time no see huh Wilson."

He used to call her by her surname only when he had a bad temper.

"Well, I thought maybe you guys would like to catch up on stuff" Chris said amiably, trying to ignore the invisible tension in the air as his eyes shifted from John to Torrie. "So I guess I will leave you two alone for now." He slowly tried to walk away, but was stopped in his tracks by the Idaho beauty's voice.

"What about Alex?" she asked whilst gazing at his back and hence not noticing they way John had raised an eyebrow at the very mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Oh I'll handle him. Not a big deal." Before she could stop him again, Chris quickly walked away, knowing fully well that this was what had to be done to bring their lost friendship back again. They needed to sort things out, clean up the mess their bitter-sweet relationship had made and perhaps only then could things go from bad to good.

Little did Chris know that things were only gonna go from bad to worse in a matter of few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a long moment, an awkward silence hung between the two people standing infront of each other. Neither did they try to look into each others' eyes again nor did they seem at ease in each others' company, especially the green-eyed former diva who cleared her throat a few times whilst John just pulled his phone out and begin to scroll down his agenda for tomorrow.

She really felt like he had forgotten she was standing infront of him. So taking a deep breath and silently crossing her fingers behind her back, she finally spoke up,

"How have you been John?"

"Good. Never been better" came the dry but slightly sarcastic reply as he never looked up at her to meet her gaze.

"You haven't changed much have you?" she said again, this time in a little playful maner, trying to her best to lighten the tension between them. "Same brown crew cut, colourful shirts, amazing sense of humour and still winning hearts of millions of fans."

To this, his deep blue eyes finally looked up to engage with hers in an intense eye contact. "Don't believe everything you see on T.V Wilson" he said, his voice cold and yet, Torrie could sense a tinge of sadness to it. "Some things have always been hidden from the camera."

He then looked down at his exclusive Puma watch and shook his head "I have to go shower now. Maybe you should go back to your _Alex_ " he almost spat out the last word like it left a bad taste to his mouth.

"No" she suddenly said, her eyes still locked to his. "I'll wait in your room. You don't take more than 10 minutes for a shower, I remember."

She noticed how he looked taken aback for a moment. Then he said without looking away "What do you want Torrie?" This came out a little more sharply than he had intended to. He had no plans whatsover of taking her up to his room and have a little "friendly" chat like she had on her mind and pretend like everything was back to happy-go-lucky phase.

Things had changed and he wasn't going to risk letting her into his heart once again, not after she had trampled on it mercilessly 5 years ago to "settle into her life" like she had claimed to.

No, he wasn't going to allow her to get close to him once again.

"I want my best friend back" her voice came out soft and tender, hitting John right in the heart and for a second making him forget all the pain she had caused to his heart.

"Look, I know you aren't willing to forgive me for all that happened in the past" her voice trembled slightly as she let these words fall from her mouth. "But I want to start over. Please John...one last chance to our friendship...please."

This immediately sent John's temper up in a flare.

"What damn friendship are you talking about Wilson?" he snapped furiously at her. "The kind of friendship where I was your fuck buddy on one side while you had an abusive relationship on the other?!"

"John please..."

"You threw yourself at me everytime you felt weak. And that weakened my senses so much so that I made the big mistake of falling for you" his voice cracked now but his fierce gaze never left her slightly shorter frame.

"I'm just so sorry Jo..."

"Sorry isn't going to change the fucking past now will it Torrie?" he cut her short by almost shouting at her, his brows burrowed in anger and frustration.

Much as she tried to, the Idaho beauty couldn't control a small tear to slip from the corner of her eye and let it roll down her cheek with abandon.

That is when she saw his angry features soften a little.

"You destroyed our friendship Torrie" he spoke while trying hard not to reach up a hand and brush the tear away from her cheek. God, he hated the fact that she was his weakness. His only damn weakness. Much as he tried to tell himself that he hated her, a part of him was deeply attached to her.

"I did love you" he said much more calmly, his voice brimming with both sorrow and anger. "I kept you safe with me everytime. But how was I to know in the end, you would just drop everything and walk away from me without a single explanation."

"5 years. I waited for 5 damn years. And all you have to tell me is you want your best friend back?" He grew angry again and he balled his large hands into two tight fists whilst glaring hard at her "Like hell that's gonna happen."

Again there was a long heavy silence. The green-eyed beauty had absolutely no words to respond with to the outburst of the man standing in front of her. She was just speechless.

John glared at her all through the silence and then suddenly wondered why he was even wasting his time talking to her. There could not be any reconcillation between them. She had slammed a heavy door on their passionate love story and he wasn't going to be the one to open that door again.

But before he could stomp away, he noticed the rapid trembles going through Torrie's body as she looked down, her face covered with her hands and her long blond curls falling down her shoulders.

It didn't take a detective to know that she had broke down before him.

In a blink of an eye, all that spite, hatred and frustrations that filled his heart vanished into thin air and it almost felt like an arrow was poked through his heart at the mere sight of the Boise Belle who had stolen his heart, crying.

It brought back a whole wave of old memories from the past of how she used to come to his room with a bruised and battered body and swollen red eyes, begging for the comfort of his arms. All it took for her was to look up at him with those beautiful green orbs filled with tears and he would immediately open up to her in every possible way.

It was his moment of weakness and their mutual desires that led them to the bedroom everytime she came to him.

Yes they had been long-time best friends before things began to get complicated. But when she decided to throw their friendship out of the window after sharing one night of passion with him, they were no longer friends. They had become more than best friends. After one blissful night together, they had fallen in love with each other.

It was like that, every time her boyfriend Nick beat her up and threw her out of his room, she would go crash into the arms of the Chain Gang Soldier while he would hold her tenderly through the night. Some times they made love, more out of need for each other than for plain lust. And it was those moments that made John the happiest man in the world.

He tried not to look into her tear-filled eyes lest the walls he had firmly built around himself come crumbling down again as he slowly rested his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up.

But nothing could prepare him for the next thing that happened.

She suddenly grabbed his soft hands and placed them against her face and John could feel the wetness spread across his hands as she cried into them. With each passing minute, the walls began to crack more and more and his heart was torn between locking her in his muscular arms and thrusting her away, far away from him and his life.

Without warning, she whispered softly against his hands "I'm sorry John. I really am. But please, don't push me away."

The walls came crashing down when she slowly looked up at him with those tear filled green eyes, the same look that made him want to make love to her like she was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Emotions were running high between them and it was suddenly 2008 all over again.

John could just not help the next thing that would happen between them.

And neither could fate.


End file.
